New Generation
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: Nine is an experiment that escaped from a lab along with her friends but got separated along the way. Spitfire meets the girl at AT meeting and takes her to his apartment With the help of Simca and Nue they help her find her friends and what exactly they are. A little SpitfirexNue.
1. Chapter 1

**UThis is my first fan-fic I've posted on this website. It's been awhile since Ive finished this series but if I make any grammatical error or errors about the story or characters, don't hesitate to say so guys.**

Nine was the number they assigned her. Nine was what the professors and the other experiments called her. Of course she wasn't the only one, there had been more before her. But now she was alone wondering the streets, the poor six year old didn't know where was.

She didn't even know how to talk properly.

She noticed some of the people wearing shoes with wheels on them jumping in the air and doing tricks. She recognized them as Air Trecks. The professors often discuss them but she never actually seen or wore them before. She didn't understand why they needed them to do the things they were doing.

Sighing and hugging her arms around herself, she walked over to the group of stormriders, her bare feet dragging against the concrete. When she got closer she realized there were more people than she thought, a whole crowd of stormriders. Some talking, some racing, some were just standing around. Nine started to walk through the crowd, making sure not to draw attention to herself, which was impossible.

For one, the only thing she was wearing a hospital gown and an old coat she found in an alley. Her eyes were two different colors, one a dark violet and the other silver. Her hair was long and black, and if someone got a good look at her they'd think she'd come from a horror movie because of how pale she was.

Realizing, she was attracting attention to herself, she looked down at her feet and kept walking. She'd sometimes stop and looked around for any familiar faces of her friends she had to leave behind only to fail. But she remembered what Three said, "_Find help and wait.'_

But who was she supposed to get help from, no one looked familiar to her. She put her head back down only for her to bump into someone's leg. Nine squeaked and looked up at the person and her eyes widened in shock.

She wasn't scared of course, if anything she was relieved and happy! She'd do it a happy dance if she could. She had seen this man somewhere, his red eyes and hair, that's what caught her attention the most. She'd seen him on one of the files the professors always mentioned, along with many others!

The tall man bent down to her level and smiled. "What's a kid like you doing here? You don't seem like one of Nue's teammates." Nine blinked at the statement, trying her best to understand the sentence and tried to come up with a proper response until a woman's voice rung through the air.

"Spitfire~!" Said woman rode over in a very awkward fashion, as if she were dancing, which made Nine tilt her head in confusion. The man, Spitfire, sighed and stood up. "What is it Simca, and didn't I tell you to stop playing around."

Now that Nine got a good look at the woman, she had pale skin just like her, long pink hair, grey-green eyes. Nine litterally started to bounce on her feet, she had saw her on a file too! Simca, the woman, looked down at Nine and giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"H-Help!" She tried to say, but it sounded "Halp!"

Simca tilted her head in confusion and Spitfire blinked. Nine furrowed her eyebrows and tried again. "Ran...away...professors..."

"Run away professors?" Simca asked.

"She said ran, Simca. Did you mean you ran away?" Spitfire asked. Nine blinked and when the sentence registered in her head she quickly nodded. She was about to say something else until there was a huge flash of white light followed by blue and red lights.

Nine was picked up by Spitfire and placed on his back. "Hang on!" He instucted. On instict she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around. People were all over the place, she heard loud bangs ring through the air, and someone shouting something along the lines of, "You're all under arrest."

Spitfire along with Simca, both jumped in the air and started jumping rooftops. Nine looked down at the people that were on the ground trying to get away from some men.

When they did stop, which was in front of some apartment, Simca and Spitfire exchanged a few words. They both nodded and Simca took off. Spitfire sighed and let Nine down, who pouted because she was really enjoying the piggy back ride.

Spitfire took out a set of keys and put one in the doorknob and opened the door. Nine hid behind his leg to make sure nothing would happen, but when he grabbed her hand and walked her in, she was quite amazed.

The first thing that caught her attention was a big box that had moving pictures and people in it. Her first thought about it was that I was bad! Taking people and trapping them inside a box is insane! She growled at the box and got into a pouncing position ready to rip the thing open.

Spitfire sat on the couch, completely amused and a little curios as to why the girl reacted like this. Hadn't she seen a t.v. before? But here the girl was growling at it. Spitfire grabbed the remote and flipped the channel causing the little girl to squeak and jump.

Nine looked at the box again, instead of regular people talking now there were little kids in cartoon form on the screen.

"Can you find the purple ball?" One of them asked.

Nine sat down and stared at the t.v. What's a ball? She wondered and waited for something else to happen in the box.

She heard the man behind her shift and looked at him. " What's your name?" He asked. Nine blinked, not understanding the question at all. "What are you called?" He tried again. "Nine!" She chirped cheerfully, she could understand that question.

"Nine? The number?" Nine nodded with a smile. Why would somebody name a child that?

* * *

**And that's all for now. I went over it a few times to see if it was okay or not. Any way comments and suggestions are welcome! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Nue sighed and rubbed his temples. It was well past midnight now and he knew Spitfire and Simca probably called his phone a million times. Sadly, the phone died a while ago.

Not only was he out, but he had his team with him, and it was clear that the children were tired, some bumping into objects, and some half sleep at the moment. Most of them head back to the apartment he shared with Spitfire, while the older ones of the group stayed with him.

He even forgot what he was out here for. Something Simca wanted him to do about finding information about some new team he had forgotten the name of. He stood up from his sitting position against a wall in an alley and took count of all his teammates, making sure none were missing. He frowned when he found one was missing, Chonny, the eldest of the group.

"Aniki!" Said girl ran up to him and tugged his cloak. Nue looked down at the twelve year old relief but what she said next caught him off guard:

"There's a boy hanging from the roof!" She pointed into the direction she came from and started tugging at his cloak again. Nue looked at the others and instructed them to leave to the apartment. Some of them exchanged looks before nodding and heading off.

Nue followed the twelve year old girl into an alley not too far away from where he was. When he saw what the girl was talking about his eyes widened. The boy- probably no older than eight- was indeed hanging off the roof. But that's not what shocked him the most. The boy was in a net, and from what Nue could see it was probably made out of some strong cable or wire. The boys arm was the only thing hanging outside the net and it was covered in blood and gashes.

Nue rode forward making sure that the boy was still aliKve. He reached through the whole that the arm made, making sure not to touch it and placed his fingers on the boy's. It was there, just barely.

Taking a deep breath he push his hand through the hole where the boy's arm was hanging out of. He made cautious movements trying to find the main cable that was making him hang. Once he found it he snatched it down. He knew he would have a burn mark on his hand for doing it. But at the moment it seemed like it would help and it did.

He caught the boy when the wire came off and gently put the boy down. After putting him down something brushed against his cheek. Taking the object in his hand he saw it was a feather. It was damp, covered in blood.

Nue looked around. There weren't any birds around. The boy in the net shifted and Nue left the feather, trying his best to untangle the wire.

When Nue got around to the boy's backside his hand pressed up against something and it twitched. Nue blinked, it wasn't the boys back that moved but something that connected to his back. When Nue got done taking the wires loose he stood, looking at the boy, shocked.

He had to get him home.

xxXxx

Spitfire sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to call Nue but got no answer. Not only that must it was two in the morning. The sound of a door and high pitched voices came in.

Nine was laying on the floor looking at the television. So far she was beginning to like it. Nine's head jolted up and she turned to look at the door. The handle on the turned and the door open. A group of children came in, their gazes fixed on her as soon as they saw her.

As if on instinct they all huddled together and started talking. She heard things like: "She's new!" And "Her eyes look weird." One girl stepped out of the group and walked over to Nine.

"What's your name, I'm Chiru!" The girl had her hair in pigtails and like everyone else, had on a white hoodie. Nine blinked. She heard that sentence a lot lately and was starting to know the answer as well. "Nine!" She chirped happily . "The number?" Chiru questioned. Nine nodded and Chiru sat beside her. A boy with blonde hair sat on the other side of Nine and tugged at the jacket she was wearing. "This stinks." He commented and scrunched up his nose."It does!Take it off!" Another girl said.

They began to pull at it and Nine back away remembering what Three said. 'Take it off when you're safe.'

Nine thought about it for a bit and nodded.

When the children got the smelly rag off her, their jaw dropped and some of them gawked at the girl. Nine sprung of her feet and grabbed the ceiling light, smiling at herself.

The girl had wings. And she could freaking fly!

xxXxx

Nue kicked the door, since he was carrying the boy he found. He could hear high pitched voices and squeals on the other side of the door. He wondered what they were doing. Usually when they came home late like this the children would go straight to bed for the rest of the night. The door opened and Nue walked in.

He almost dropped the child in his arms.

* * *

**Grrrr. Sorry for the wait people! I have a lot of projects due and meh. This is all i could write though... ;A;**


End file.
